The popularity of log buildings has resulted in increased use of log siding which simulates the exterior appearance of real logs. Such siding is relatively thin and can be applied to the exterior of a conventional building frame in a manner similar to other forms of siding. The outward appearance of the installed siding looks very much like that of a wall constructed from machined logs.
A unique characteristic of most genuine log buildings is the appearance of the vertical columns of projecting log ends typically arranged at each building corner. In most such buildings, the logs are interconnected at the building corners by overlapping saddle joints, leaving projecting the outer log ends arranged in two perpendicular, vertical columns. The exposed outer end grain of the stacked log ends along each column visually contrasts with the longitudinal grain and wood characteristics of the sides of the logs adjacent to them.
The present invention arose from an effort to produce a lightweight simulated log end unit that could project outwardly from simulated log siding to mimic the appearance of a building constructed from real logs. It presents the outward appearance and charm of a log building without the expense of full log construction. It also facilitates the construction of buildings utilizing conventional framing and wall insulation, while presenting the outward appearance of conventional real log construction.
The invention has been directed to construction of individual log end units, as well as multiple log end units arranged in vertical columns. Both types of units are similarly attached to the usual building frame by bolts or other suitable structural connections to provide rigid, long lasting structural attachments at the building exterior.